CRONICA DE UN VIAJE DE 17 HORAS
by mimichanMC
Summary: Si alguien me hubiera dicho que una persona podría enamorarse de un completo desconocido en solo 17 horas tampoco lo hubiera creído posible, pero paso... este es un oneshot que hice para mi novio un desbarata parejas de lo peor jeje, espero les guste.


_Todos los personajes  de la serie de Inuyasha y Ranma nibon no ichi pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojos de Inuyasha Ahhhh… __Ù__Ù__ aclarado esto aquí vamos._

Crónica de un Viaje de 17 Horas.

Por Mimi chan

**Nota inicial:** Ok este es un relato que va en contra de mis propios preceptos, es originalmente un compendio para una serie de relatos llamado "historias para viajes largos" que es parte de escritos originales que escribo sin planes de hacer fics, peor esta historia me pareció no por menos decir perfecta para un relato que cierta persona me ha estado pidiendo que haga desde hace mucho tiempo, así que aquí esta par esa persona tan especial para mi que me hace escribir cosas tan extrañas como estas. Para mi joven doctor y mí querido Inuyasha aquí esta tú historia.

_¿Creen en el amor a primera vista?_

Yo francamente no, la atracción, la pasión, el deseo, eso si que puede despertarse con una sola mirada, pero… ¿el amor?

Aunque bueno, si alguien me hubiera dicho que una persona podría enamorarse de un completo desconocido en solo 17 horas tampoco lo hubiera creído posible, pero paso. Me contaron esta historia hace algunos años y se las voy a contar a ustedes

Ese día era un día lluvioso, en la terminal de autobuses entro una chica completamente mojada, la sencilla maleta que había recogido en casa con lo esencial antes de partir venía igual de mojada, un paraguas en ese momento no le había parecido importante al parecer, de hecho su condición en ese momento no era realmente algo que me preocupara. Llegó a la taquilla y compró un boleto, par lo más lejos y lo más pronto posible, el destino fue Okaido y salía en 5 minutos.

Tomó su maleta y entró a los andenes y subió al casi vació autobús, nadie iba a la costa en esa época del año, una vez arriba se sentía a salvo, la decisión había sido tomada y no había marcha atrás, sentada en su lugar empezó a separar el agua dulce del agua salada.

Aun no creía que tuviera que salir huyendo de esa manera, no quería parecer cobarde pero lo que había pasado la tenia con el alma rota y solo quería escapar de su dolor, sabía que no resolvería gran cosa, pero al menos no tendría al causante de su dolor al asecho, sabía que apenas se enterara que me había ido de casa no vacilaría un segundo en buscarla, por honor o por lo que fuera y no estaba dispuesta a enfrentarme  eso, al menos no en ese momento.

Cuando el autobús puso en marcha el motor, el increíble alivio que se pinto en el delicado rostro de la joven de ojos marrones, fue notorio, se dejó recargar en el asiento, su corto cabello azulado destilo un poco de agua debajo de su ropa y sintió frió. Un segundo después el autobús empezó a moverse para salir del andén, y justo en ese momento un par de golpes se escucharon en la puerta, la chica levanto rápido la mirada hacia la puerta esperando que el joven de intensos ojos azules entrara y la obligara a regresar pero no paso.

Fue un chico el que subió al autobús pero no era quien ella pensaba que era, era un chico que sostenía sobre su hombro una sencilla mochila, venia vestido con una chamarra color negro, una camisa roja y un Jean color azul, su largo cabello plateado estaba amarrado en una larga coleta, era un chico de lo más hermoso, su piel amorenada, sus ojos expresivos, pacíficos y de un color, sin igual, ámbares, fulgurantes en dorado que la atraparon al momento, estaba como a 5 pasos de ella cuando se dio cuenta de que forma lo estaba mirando y bajo la mirada sumamente sonrojada, estaba completamente segura que se había dado cuenta de cómo lo miraba y eso era tan embarazoso.

El autobús se puso en marcha por fin, la lluvia seguía cayendo haciendo que la ciudad pareciera gris, la película que solían proyectar en el autobús empezó a correr, la chica de corto cabello azulado no le presto atención, solo se quedo viendo a través de la ventanilla, viendo como la cuidad de todos sus recuerdos quedaba detrás de ella, pocas veces había salido de Nerima, quizás solo de vacaciones o por causas fuera de su voluntad y esta vez se iba por si misma, era extraño, al ver como se alejaban cada vez más, una extraña nostalgia inmediata le lleno el corazón y después de ello una amarga tristeza, de pronto la chica de cabello azulado no sabía si solo se iría por una temporada o lo estaba haciendo para siempre, la inseguridad de su futuro la cubría y dolía, las lagrimas empezaron a precipitarse de sus ojos, un nuevo dolor la llenó, el de no saber hacia donde va el futuro.

La chica lloró durante un rato bastante largo, los pasajeros que había abordado empezaban a quedarse dormidos, las luces de las ciudades empezaron a quedarse atrás mientras entraban a las largas carreteras solitarias, la chica dejó de llorar y vio su reflejo en el cristal, estaba tan apagado, tan sin vida, tan poco propio de ella. Fue mirando su propio reflejo en el cristal que vio dos ojos dorados mirando el mismo reflejo que ella y se recogió intimidada enseguida, por la fuerza con la que miraban.

El chico que había subido al ultimo estaba sentado justamente al lado de ella en la otra fila de asientos del lado izquierdo, en todo el camino se había sentido avergonzada por la forma en que lo había mirado que no se había siquiera percatado de que lugar había ocupado el apuesto chico. Tomó la soda que la azafata de había dado al empezar el viaje y la empezó a tomar, estaba caliente, pero no importaba, el azúcar seria bueno para ella.

- ¿Qué mala película?

La chica siguió la voz en cuanto la escucho, el chico a un lado de ella le sonreía con simpatía, fue que ella se dio cuenta que eran los únicos que iban al final del autobús.

- Me pregunto ¿Por qué ponen estas películas tan malas en los autobuses? – el chico sacó un paquete de pañuelos desechables de su chaqueta y se lo extendió sin decirme nada más – ¿Será por que son más económicas?

La  chica de enrojecidos ojos marrones sacó un par de pañuelos y se limpió la cara lo mejor que pudo, agradeciendo que él no tocara el tema de sus lagrimas.

- Quizás… - le respondió más tranquila – por que notan el efecto somnífero que tienen.

- Fhe, no lo había pensado, pero quizás tengas razón.

La sonrisa en el rostro del chico nunca se borro, era tan fresca tan limpia, había conocido chicos apuestos en mi vida, pero sin duda este chico de ojos dorados los tiraba a todos juntos en un balde, sus luminosos ojos ámbares eran lo que más llamaba la atención de él, lucia tan feliz y lo envidió tanto por eso.

- ¿Qué tan lejos llegas? – pregunto el chico.

- Hasta Okinawa.

- Oh, que alegría – dijo simplemente - ya imaginaba yo que tendría que hacer todo el viaje sin tener siquiera alguien con quien hablar, hubiese sido muy aburrido.

La chica solo sonrió, no podía creer que con el humor que tenía estuviera sonriendo con él, pero lo estaba haciendo y se sentía muy bien.

- Mi nombre es Inuyasha, Inuyasha Taisho – dijo y me extendió una mano – mucho gusto.

- Yo soy Akane – no dude en tomarlo de la mano – Akane Tendo, mucho gusto también.

- Y dime Akane, puedo llamarte Akane chan.

- Oh, solo mi padre me llama de esa manera, mis amigos me llaman Akai.

- ¿Akai?

- Si, la persona que me puso ese mote me dijo que era una forma aun más corta de decir mi nombre.

- Bueno, supongo que puedo llamarte Akane hasta que me gane tu amistad.

- Si así lo prefieres Taisho.

- Llámame Inuyasha, Taisho solo le dicen a mi padre.

- Está bien.

- Y dime Akane, ¿Qué hace una chica tan linda viajando sola hasta la costa en plena temporada de huracanes?

- Bueno… solo fui a casa, recogí mis cosas y decidí que tenía deseos de viajar.

- Oh no pareces muy feliz para ser una persona que tiene deseos de viajar.

- Bueno, supongo que quizás no soy muy feliz.

La amargura llego de nuevo al pecho de la joven de cabello azulino al recordar el por que de su sufrimiento y su rostro se apago, así que mejor decidió regresarlo a su regazo.

- Hey – dijo el chico a mi lado – piensa rápido.

La chica lo volteo a ver y una lata de soda bolo a sus manos, la atrapó a prisa, estaba fría.

- Las que dan las azafatas siempre están calientes, a mi no me gusta la cafeína caliente, solo fría, toma una conmigo.

La chica no respondió pero decidió ya no dejarse ahogar por su pesar, tomo un hondo suspiro y abrió la lata, el liquido frió recorrió su sistema y un pequeño escalofrió de bienestar la recorrió.

Ambos chicos se quedaron en silencio mientras veían la película sin demasiado interés, tenían razón, era una trama malísima, el único encanto era que el protagonista tenía una buena técnica en artes marciales.

- Dios, si que es somnífera – dijo la chica a la mitad sosteniendo un bostezo.

- Ni que lo digas – respondió el chico volteándola a ver, sus rostro apenas se perfilaba por las luces del aparato de televisión a unos 5 pasos de ellos – además el es malísimo, tiene tantos huecos en su pose de defensa.

- Lo se, pero los obligan a eso, - dijo examinando al personaje con ojo clínico - ningún artista marcial que se respete dejaría tantos huecos en su defensa.

- ¿Sabes de artes marciales? – pregunto con curiosidad el chico de ojos ambarinos.

- Mi padre tiene un dojo. – dijo con simplicidad.

- ¿Tú practicas algún arte marcial? – pregunto de nuevo.

- Claro, el _Masabetsu__ kakuto ryu_ – dijo orgullosa y para si misma recalco - de la dinastía Tendo.

- Me impresionas, he sabido que es una de las técnicas mas completas de ataque.

- Si, lo es.

Akane sonrió abiertamente, de todos los lugares que hubiese imaginado que alguien supiera lo que era su escuela un autobús era el último que hubiera imaginado.

- Tienes una hermosa sonrisa – dijo el sin darle demasiada importancia al piropo – es una pena que algo pueda llegar a deprimirte tanto que pueda borrarla de tu rostro.

La chica se sonrojo una vez mas sonrojada, que extraño era este chico, había una forma en la que decía las cosas que en verdad le intimidaba, no la molestaba como tantos otros, este simplemente la hacia sentir nerviosa, y no tenía ni idea de que era lo que podía ser.

- ¿Pecare de indiscreto si preguntó que es tan malo que puede alejar la luz de tus ojos? –pregunto tranquilamente

- Es una historia muy larga – dijo la chica inspeccionando el diseño de la sencilla lata en sus manos, como si fuera la primera vez que lo viera.

- Bueno – dijo y llevo los brazos arriba y puso sus manos sobre su nuca – hasta donde sé, tenemos como 15 horas mas de viaje, no creo que el tiempo sea un problema.

El chico tenía razón después de todo. Las luces completas se apagaron mientras que la película finalmente terminaba, ambos encendieron las luces de lectura y la chica comenzó su relato.

Ella había estado comprometida desde la edad de los 16 años, no por decisión propia, si no por la decisión de su padre, como le había dicho, su padre era el cabeza de el arte todo vale de la dinastía Tendo y había acordado con su mejor amigo, Genma Saotome de casar a una de sus hijas con su hijo varón, el heredero de la categoría libre de la dinastía Saotome, en un principio había sido muy duro, pero con el paso del tiempo ellos se había empezado a entender, primero había sido buenos amigos, después de un tiempo se dieron cuenta de que había mejores sentimientos que eso entre ellos dos y se enamoraron y decidieron ser pareja, había sido un año maravilloso como una pareja normal, después las cosas habían empezado a decaer sin motivo aparente, los rumores no se alejaron de ella hasta que un día se dio cuenta ella misma, había encontrado a su prometido Ranma Saotome besándose en un callejón oscuro con su mejor amiga Ukyou Kouji. Cuando lo había enfrentado, él lo había negado terminantemente, haciéndose incluso el ofendido por el reclamo.

- Y así el día de hoy, lo seguí y lo comprobé de nuevo, llevan semana viéndose a escondidas – el dolor cubrió sus ojos de nuevo, estaba tan enamorada de él.-  como él no tenía ninguna intención de decirme la verdad fui a casa, explique a mi padre la situación y rompí el compromiso, y antes de que el supiera hacer nada, decidí irme de casa. – dijo y dio el ultimo sorbo a la soda que ya no estaba fría – y aquí estoy platicando con Inuyasha Taisho de mis desventuras de amor.

- A Dios gracias – dijo con una luminosa sonrisa – ¿crees que el chico te siga?

- Oh estoy segura de eso – dijo y suspiro con pesadez – su orgullo se lo pedirá. – y luego sonrió para si misma – pero le costara trabajo, prácticamente eres la única persona hacia donde se dirige Akane tendo.

El alba empezaba a despuntar cuando el relato se dio por terminado, Akane sentía como un peso enorme había sido removido de sus hombros, se sentía feliz y relajada, el chico a su lado no había bostezado ni una sola vez durante toda la noche profundamente interesado en lo que la chica le estaba contando, un cariño y un respeto inmediato había quedado tácito entre los dos jóvenes desconocidos.

- Sabes – dijo de pronto el joven de cabello plateado – yo no lo comprendo, explícame esto.

- Yo tampoco lo entiendo, reconozco que nuestra relación nunca fue la cosa mas normal del mundo, al contrario tuvimos que enfrentar un montón de retos antes de pode estar juntos, pero… - dijo y lo miro con desconcierto - eso solo la hacia mas importante, Dios, Ranma sabía muy bien cuanto lo amaba, con toda mi alma, te juro que no entiendo por que me hizo esto.

- No hablaba de eso, entender la mente de un hombre es simple en realidad, - dijo con una sonrisa de circunstancias -  el 50 de nuestro cerebro esta entre nuestros pantalones.

- Jajajajajajaja

Akane se carcajeo tan fuerte que seguro despertó a algunas de las personas que viajaban en la parte de enfrente, no pasó más de dos segundos para que las estridentes carcajadas de su acompañante le hicieran coro.

- Y entonces –dijo cuando la risa finalmente murió – ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?

- ¿Cómo pueden hacerlo?, ¿Cómo puede una mujer llegar a amar tanto? De esa forma tan… caray no se cual sería la palabra correcta… criminal quizás.

Fue que el chico comenzó su relato.

El había tenido una pareja hasta hacia unos 3 meses, a la que había amado con toda su alma, era su vida, la conocía desde hacia unos tres años y durante el ultimo año, se dieron cuenta que estaban enamorados como locos uno del otro, él había sufrido la perdida del mayor amor de su vida cuando la había conocido a ella, una antigua novia llamada Kikyou que había sido la persona mas importante de su vida, pero la muerte se la había quitado de la forma mas cruel,  la relación había sido mas que maravillosa, él llego a pensar incluso en la chica como la compañera de su vida, se compenetraba en todos los sentido y a pesar de que él tenía un apellido que parecía marcarlo de por vida, a ella no le había importado, y luego había parecido ella, Kagome Higurashi, la chica que había prácticamente sanado su corazón, pero entonces, como una casualidad ahora,  había descubierto exactamente lo mismo.

- Bueno mi único consuelo es que ella vino frente a mi y me dijo que estaba muy arrepentida, que no sabía como había pasado, - dijo agachado su mirada ambarina que se lleno de humo, Akane lo miro comprensiva - que era un amigo que siempre se había preocupado por ella, que la quería mucho, nosotros no vivíamos por decirlo de un modo, en al misma dimensión, nos veíamos muy a menudo pero supongo que no fue suficiente, pero no la culpo sabes, el chico iba en la misma clase que Kagome y siempre que pasaba algo él estaba allí antes que yo, ella solo logro amarlo mas de lo que yo pude amarla a ella y eso créeme ya es difícil.

- Eso no es excusa, una persona no es infiel solo por que la persona no esta allí, ya lo vez, Ranma  y yo vivíamos en la misma casa incluso y eso no lo detuvo, a veces la presencia de una persona todo el tiempo llega a ser un poco cansada, - dijo y él la volteo a ver casi con agradecimiento - a veces es mejor la distancia, el propio espacio personal.

- Supongo que yo entendí eso de la manera al revés, quizás, lo que ella quería en realidad era que yo siempre estuviera allí.

- No lo creas, eso también le hubiera cansado, si no te amaba de verdad tarde o temprano hubiera pasado lo mismo.

- Aun así, no logro comprenderlo, he tenido tiempo para poder razonarlo pero aun así no me cabe en la cabeza. – dijo derrotado

- Si quieres que sea sincera, yo tampoco, no puedo creer que una persona pudiera cambiarte por otra – el chico miro casi tierno en la profundidad de sus ojos marrones – y no creo que haya una persona que pueda amar mas que tú, se te ve en los ojos.

Akane se recogió de nuevo en si misma y se llevo una mano al rostro mientras lo sentía literalmente hirviendo, no lo había pensado si quiera, solo lo había dicho, no es que no fuera verdad, pero no podía creer que lo hubiera dicho… en voz alta.

Cuando volvió a mirar al chico, lo vio allí mirándola aun con su suave sonrisa y un poco sonrojado, ella rápidamente respondió solo a su sencilla sonrisa esperando que el comentario no fuera más allá.

- Pues sabes, a mi se me hace aun mas difícil que el cretino de tu prometido te haya hecho lo que te hizo a ti. – dijo rompiendo sus líneas de pensamiento

- Bueno, no todos son como tu supongo algunos tiene mas del 80 de sus cerebro dentro de sus pantalones.

- Jajajajaja

Esta vez fue el turno de él de estallar en carcajadas y de ella para segurito.

Después de este comentario solo pasaron algunos minutos y el autobús hizo una parada en una de las terminales de su recorrido, el chofer aviso que había un cambio de conductor y que tenían 30 minutos para bajar a desayunar, que saldrían de nuevo a las 8:30 a.m.

Akane e Inuyasha bajaron juntos aun en su animada conversación a buscar algo que desayunar, dentro de la terminal había un restaurante sencillo donde pudieron encontrar algo de pan dulce y café, Inuyasha no tomo mas que un vaso de leche con chocolate, bebida bastante curiosa con la pinta como la que él tenía, después de ese tiempo volvieron a subir al autobús y se acomodaron en sus respectivos lugares.

Después de lograr sincerar sus penas uno con el otro volvió a apoderarse de ellos la emoción primaria, la de la innegable atracción que había sentidos los dos al ver en los ojos del otro. Era imposible tratar de negarlo, la atracción que había ejercido su mutua pena había quedado relegada a la mas instintiva, la que hacia que a una sola mirada la sangre corriera a los lugares correctos, que dilataba las pupilas, que hacia que el azúcar caminara de forma graciosa en el estomago, la que hace que los labios se tornen demasiado rosados, la increíblemente conocida y al mismo tiempo deliciosa tensión sexual.

Las miradas cargadas, las sonrisas espontáneas, esa sensación de estar coqueteando el uno con el otro antes siquiera de notarlo, una dulce carga eléctrica que la había recorrido a ella al tomar una servilleta y quitar la leche de su labio superior, y la calida electricidad de él cuando le había retirado la mano del bolso cuando había querido pagar el desayuno.

Allí estaba, la milenaria y siempre renaciente tensión sexual.

Al subir al autobús, no sabía si estar mas a gusto o aun mas nerviosos por esas sensaciones apenas descubiertas, en esa terminal había bajado la mayoría de los pasajeros que se dirigían a su destino, como él bien lo había dicho, nadie viajaba a la costa durante la temporada de huracanes, así que el espacio se resumió a ellos dos y a una anciana que dormitaba en el primer asiento y el chofer nuevo, el otro seguro descansaba en el camarote abajo.

Todo lo que hubiera sentido antes, no se comparaba con lo que sentía con esta  persona extraña, este era un reconocimiento mutuo, instantáneo, esa primera vista que habían tenido, era la de reconocer algo en una persona mucho mas allá de los sentidos, la brillante mirada de Inuyasha no se despegaba de la chica de cabellos azulados, y ella peleaba con la sensación desconocida que la embargaba en ese momento, no podía decir que le disgustara en lo mas mínimo, al contrario y eso es lo que mas la perturbaba le deleitaba demasiando, jamás nunca, había estado en una situación similar, ni siquiera con esa persona a la que había amado tanto.

Ranma  era un reto, era un demostrarse al otro quien era mas fuerte, quien podía amar mas, quien era mejor en ello, las miradas, si, habían sido intensas, mucho mas que las miradas los encuentros nocturnos había sido algo mágico, cargado siempre de deseo, de amor, y pasión, si, pero siempre con esa sensación de que él deseaba probarse algo a si mismo y probárselo a ella, una forma de reafirmar su masculinidad delante de ella, lo que hacia que su femineidad saliera del mismo modo a flote, pero en esos ojos dorados, en esas orbes color ámbar había una promesa de mucho mas, mucho mas de lo que nunca hubiera vivido y de pronto se vio a si misma asustada dentro de sus ojos.

Inuyasha no pudo despegar mas la mirada de los ardientes ojos marrones de la chica a su lado, ahora entendía el por que de su necesidad de irse en ese mismo momento y en ese preciso trasporte, ella estaba arriba.

Desde que había terminado toda relación con Kagome había decidido perderse durante un tiempo para darse tiempo de resolver sus propias emociones y al llegar a Nerima simplemente algo lo había detenido allí, paso un mes entero sin poder descubrir que era lo que lo retenía en ese poblado, y ese día, aun con la lluvia amenazando en el cielo, solo había decidido tomar sus cosas e irse de nuevo, llegar a la terminal de autobuses y darse cuenta de que el destino que quería seguir era justo a su propio lugar, casi no alcanzaba el trasporte, sentía que si no se iba en ese no podía irse en ningún otro y al subir allí, y ver a la chica que lo había recorrido de pies a cabeza al entrar supo que era ella, que era esa chica, ella que lo estaba llamando.

No había sentido nunca nada como eso, el verse a si mismo reflejado en los ojos marrones de la bella chica lo había dejado helado, solo había buscado el modo de estar cerca de ella, durante mucho rato la vio llorar con amargura, vio desfilar en el reflejo de sus ojos en el cristal un montón de sentimientos, desde la tristeza, la ira, la amargura, la añoranza, y el odio en ellos, hasta que ella lo había pillado mirándola.

Y a partir de que la había visto sonreír supo que no había visto nunca nada más hermoso en toda su vida.

Tan atrás quedaron Kagome, y Hoyou, tanto que no supo en que lugar de su memoria debía  dejarlo, incluso Kikyou, quedo relegada en un lugar más lejano. Después solo fue ella y al saber su nombre, Akane, supo que sería un nombre que quedaría como fuego grabado en su memoria.

La tensión entre estas dos persona creció tanto que podía uno recogerla en puños en el aire sin el menor esfuerzo.

- Y… - dijo el chico dispuesto a romper toda esa tensión- ¿Te quedaras mucho tiempo en la costa?

- La verdad no lo se – dijo ella pensando por primera vez en ello- no traigo mucho dinero conmigo, y debo ver que haré con el hospedaje y la comida, supongo que si no consigo un trabajo pronto solo me quedare una temporada. ¿Y tú?

- Yo soy de la costa, yo… si he de ser sincero, salí huyendo de algún modo, no quería saber de nada después de lo que paso con Kagome, pero al igual que tú, yo decidí que era solo hora de volver y tome mis cosas y ahora estoy platicando con Akane Tendo.

- Si – dijo en medio de una risa – ya lo puedo ver.

- Me alegraría tanto que te quedaras seria genial, estar contigo.

La chica se sonrojo de nuevo, Dios, esto rompía todas sus marcas de sonrojos en su vida en menos de un solo día, pero es que eso había sonado tan bien, tan cargado de… ¿anhelo?, si, eso era.

- bueno me alegra que al ir a un lugar que desconozco empiece con el pie derecho, temía tanto haber ido a un lugar desconocido, sin conocer a nadie,

- ya no debes preocuparte por eso, ahora me tienes a mi – Akane sentía que se derretiría en un charco en sus pies en cualquier momento – te ayudare en todo lo que pueda, tengo muchos amigos y algunos familiares con negocios, seguro podré ayudarte a conseguir trabajo – Inuyasha de pronto se sintió extraño por esta casi necesidad de proteger a la chica de ojos castaños – y por el hospedaje no te preocupes, si es necesario te quedaras conmigo.

- Tienes… - la chica no podía estar mas sonrojada esta vez "¿Me esta invitando a vivir con él?" – tienes idea de que podrías estar metiendo a una psicópata a tu casa, o algo peor – dijo tratando de no reír – ¿no me conoces y me ofreces todo eso?

- No me importa, ya te lo dije, solo me inspiras confianza – su sonrisa se volvió mas amplia y su voz se volvió casi enronquecida, Akane sintió un escalofrió en todo el cuerpo al escucharlo – y bien, no me importaría ser torturado y asesinado lentamente, siempre que sea mirando tus ojos.

- No soy del tipo torturador – dijo ladeando su cabeza – solo te violare muy lentamente y morirás del esfuerzo.

- Pues en ese caso, me encantaría arriesgarme.

Akane de pronto se dio cuenta exactamente de lo que estaba haciendo, Dios mió, estaba coqueteando de la forma mas cínica y abierta, pero, ¿por que no se sentía como algo incorrecto?, ¿por que no se sentía siquiera avergonzada?, solo sorprendida de si misma, ¿por que deseaba con tanta intensidad la mirada de ese chico?

- Yo… - se levanto con esfuerzo el quiso ayudarla pero ella se negó – yo debo ir al baño.

- ¿Estás bien? – dijo al verla casi pálida.

- Si, solo… debo ir al baño. – dijo con una media sonrisa.

La chica se levanto del asiento, Inuyasha la siguió hasta la parte de atrás donde había una cocineta para preparar café y a un lado estaba el servicio. Akane entro al servicio tan rápido como pudo, si no ponía distancia entre ellos dos algo pasaría, y no estaba segura de que NO quería que pasara, entró y cerró la puerta, y abrió el sencillo grifo de agua, un delgado hilo de agua empezó a salir, estaba helada, se mojó la cara y se miró a los ojos, había una chispa allí, una innegable chispa que había despertado tan rápido y tan fácilmente, esto era irreal, ella venia huyendo del mayor dolor en su corazón, de haber amado a una persona durante años y ahora, en menos de ¿que…? 15 horas estaba así por otra, no era posible.

La chica que se quedo allí examinándose, un largo rato, solo el día anterior de su vida había sido un infierno, y ahora, estaba allí, a unos 100 kilómetros de sus penas y con un futuro en el que quizás estará incluido un chico de luminosos ojos marrones.

El reflejo en el cristal de sus ojos fue de pronto enorme. ¿Pero en que estaba pensando, tenía menos de un día de conocerlo  y ya lo quería en si vida de allí en adelante?

Pero de la misma manera, solo tenía menos de un día de conocerlo y ya se había vuelto su mayor alegría, solo tenía horas de haberlo visto por primera vez y le había confiado su mayor pena, solo minutos y anhelaba como nada su tacto y solo en segundo y anhelaba con una fuerza increíble sus besos. Se recargo sobre el lavabo mojando su rostro una vez mas, no eso no era posible.

- Akane…

La chica salio de su ensueño cuando empezaron a golpear la puerta "Akane…" se escucho de nuevo, su voz, su gruesa y varonil voz del otro lado de la puerta.

- Akane… - Inuyasha volvió a golpear cuando no recibió respuesta una tercera vez.

- Si – respondió aprisa – estoy bien

- ¿Estás segura? – dijo preocupado el chico en la puerta. – ¿estas bien?

- Si - la chica tomo aun toalla de papel y se seco el agua de la cara, se miro una vez mas al espejo para asegurarse que se veía bien. – lo siento ahora salgo.

La chica se dirigió a la puerta y dudo un segundo antes de abrir. Y finalmente lo hizo al abrir la puerta lo vio allí parado en la cocineta esperando por ella, pero en cuanto había puesto su mirada en los ojos dorados del chico ya no fue capaz de moverse, solo se quedo mirando allí, bailando en sus ojos un montón de emociones, y sus propios ojos marrones en los suyos. No hubo ninguna palabra, principalmente por que no hacían falta, ambos chicos ya sabían lo que querían y lo que pasaría en ese momento, la chica dio un paso atrás y el avanzo.

Todo lo que se pudo ver antes de que la puerta se cerrara, fue como el chico sostenía la cintura de la chica, y besaba sus labios con dulzura, cerró la puerta, puso el seguro y el anuncio de "ocupado", lastima por la señora que venia enfrente su deseaba entrar al baño, la pareja no salio de allí hasta que el viaje termino.

Bien esa es la historia, la cuento tal y como a mi me la contaron si quieren saber lo que paso después esto es lo que yo se.

Akane e Inuyasha bajaron juntos de ese autobús y ella busco un hospedaje que encontró con velocidad, paso primero una maravillosa semana cerca de la inmensidad del mar y decidió después de esta dejar ir sus penas junto con la marea alta y se quedo a vivir allí.

Con el tiempo, como le prometió Inuyasha la ayudo a buscar un trabajo en un restaurante cerca de la playa así que después del trabajo podía, si quería bañarse de sal, sol y arena. Un tiempo después su padre la fue a visitar para decirle que el compromiso estaba formalmente roto, que después de mucho pelear Ranma  admitió para los demás y para si mismo que es lo que había causado que se rompiera y no la busco nunca más. De Kagome, nunca se supo nada, después de que Inuyasha volviera a la costa, de Kagome Higurashi no se sabía nada, incluso había cortado todas sus relaciones con Hoyou.

Bueno esto es todo lo que yo, se… o casi lo olvido, Akane consiguió un apartamento compartido en la costa a 20 minutos del mar… ¿Qué con quien lo comparte? Creo que con un chico de ojos dorados y cabello plateado que tiene atrapado su corazón.

**_Fin_**.

Original: 08 de Septiembre de 2006

03 de Octubre de 2006

7: 08 p.m.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Bueno son mas me despido, ahora los invito a que visiten mi página

mx./sttail2004/

Y si me buscan ya sabes donde pueden encontrarme:

Shian shen Mimi chan


End file.
